


The Silent Game

by Waywardsistershy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Language, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25519834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waywardsistershy/pseuds/Waywardsistershy
Summary: The Reader is sick and tired of Deans pranks and games he pulls on her so she takes it one step further
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

"Oh not cool, Winchester," I stare at the life like rubber snake in the toilet. "Two can play at this game." I fetch the thing out and set it aside. Dean's little games were starting to get annoying and on my nerves. Since Sam took on a solo hunt in Texas, Dean has been bored. Really bored that he's been playing stupid pranks or games on me. I always told myself I wouldn't stoop to his level but, I have had about enough of it. It's my turn now.

I'm in the kitchen making breakfast for the both of us when Dean waltz in. Without saying a word, I pour him a cup of coffee and slide it over to him. I watch as he picks it up and stares at it and looks at me. I playfully raise an eyebrow and watch as his eyes widen and looks down at the cup. 

"Should I be scared of this coffee?" even though his voice is groggy, it's cautious. I just ignore him and smile and go back to flipping the bacon. "Come on, you didn't put some weird ass herbs in here did you? YN? YN! If I die from this, Im going to haunt you forever."

From the corner of my eyes, I watch as Dean goes for a sip and then walks over to the sink and dumps the coffee. Such a shame, nothing is wrong with it. He goes over to the the fresh pot of coffee to pour himself some more until he catches me glancing at him. I smirk and he dumps the whole pot into the sink and makes a fresh pot.

I cant' help but let out a small giggle that Dean hears. He stares into the coffee tin and shuts it and turns to me. "Am I not supposed to wake up?" I smirk as I throw some bacon onto my plate and grab my coffee and walk out of the kitchen. 

Thats what I do for the rest of the day. Ignore Dean and keep him on his toes.

That night, Dean stops me on my way to my room after my shower. "Did I do something?" He asks softly. Poor boy, I think, he actually believes he did something wrong. I mean he entered a game with a master. I use the hand that isn't holding my towel to my body and pat his cheek and walk off to my room closing the door behind me. From the other side of the door, I hear Dean sigh and say "Shit, she's going to kill me."

Over the next few days, I continue my silent game. I can tell it's making Dean furious and on edge. I know I should stop but I don't. The competitive part of me takes over. Maybe Dean would think twice about messing with me before planting a rubber snake into the toilet or making my laptop freeze on Busty Asian Beauties home screen. This, what I am doing, is like fun and sweet revenge.

I'm on my way to the bunker library when I hear Deans voice talking on the phone. I stop and listen to what hes saying to who.

"I don't know, Sammy," Dean says, his voice is irritated. "I'm on edge over here. She won't talk to me. She barely makes eye contact with me. I swear she is trying to kill me. What? No, I didn't do anything to her. This just came on all of sudden. No, no, no, don't call her. I'll take care of this. If she will listen to me. But if I end up dead, she is the one who did it."

I slowly back up and go the long way around to the kitchen. I suddenly need some water and should probably plan the end to this. Dean didn't sound to thrilled. He sounded more concerned that something was up with me to the point that his life was on the line.

I turn into the kitchen and suddenly I feel hands on arms pushing me on a wall. Deans green eyes stare into mine. His face wears a hard expression that can pass off as irritation or extremely pissed off. Maybe both. 

"I've had enough of this silent treatment shit you've been giving me," Deans voice is soft but also very firm. He pulls me from the wall to a chair. "So, you're going to tell me what the hell is up with you or I will tie you to the damn thing." He gestures to the rope on the table near us.

Shit, I think to myself, he's fucking serious. I take a deep breath and lick my lips. I watch as Dean shifts around. I crack a small smile and look into his eyes. "The fucking rubber snake in the damn toilet." I smile and lick my teeth.

Deans shoulders relax and I see all that irritation fade. "Thank God," I hear him whisper. "Wait, what rubber..."His voice trails off and then he makes a face. "You ignored me, made me think that something was wrong with you, made me think my life was on the line, all for a stupid prank?" 

I shrug my shoulders. "Makes you not want to mess with me anymore, huh?"

Dean's eyes got dark and I knew, right then and there, I made the biggest mistake in my life. "Oh, Sweetheart," He leans into me. Inches from my face I can smells the whiskey on his breath. "You haven't seen anything yet."

I lean forward and brushed my lips on his cheek. I feel him tense up which makes me smile. "Honey," I whisper into his ear. "Give it your best shot."


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reader and Dean up their pranks

It's about midnight. I am rummaging around in the kitchen when the light comes on. I duck down behind the counter holding the saran wrap to my chest. It better not be Dean because if it is, well, there goes the perfectly bomb ass prank I had for him in the morning.

"YN?" Sams voice is above me. I look up to the see the younger Winchester brother staring down at me eyeing the saran wrap in my hands. "What are you doing?"

I get up and look around. No Dean in sight. "Something, I can't tell you about." I start to scoot out of the kitchen. Sam just stares at me, shaking his head. 

Once down the hall to the bathroom Dean and I shared, I start to get to work. I put saran wrap over the toilet seat to the point that it didn't look like there was any. Then I did the same with the with the sink, which was a little tricky but I managed.

"This is going to be great," I walk back out into the hallway only to run into Sam.

"So this is something," Sam takes the saran wrap from me.

I take it back and stare him dead in the eyes. "If you mess with this, you'll find something special in your morning shake before your run." I walk back to my room and lay peacefully in my bed. 

I wake up to pounding on my door. 

"YN!" Deans voice is angry.

I look at my phone and see that it's about six-thirty in the morning. A bit too early for Dean to be up unless there was a dire emergency. Then it hit me. "Oh no," I whisper with a smile. 

"Open this door or I will kick it down and tie you up," Dean yells.

"Oh hold on, Mr. Kinky pants," I throw on an over sized shirt and open the door. Dean looks like he just had a shower because I can smell the body wash. Fresh off his skin. "What's up?" I ask innocently. 

"Cut the bull shit," his face says it all.

I drop the act and give a wicked smile. "You're right," I chuckle. "So, how was it?"

Dean walks me backwards into my room, "That little trick you pulled, cost me a not so fun shower. Only to have a second unplanned shower when I turned the sink on." 

I cover my mouth and chuckle some more. "Part of me wishes that I saw the second part."

Dean storms out of the room, slamming the door behind him. I chuckle some more and decide to get ready for the day. Throwing my hair up into a bun, I make my way to the kitchen when I hear Dean trying to convince Sam to help me. I stick around the corner and listen.

"No man," Sam says and I can picture his hands going up in defense.

"Oh come on Sammy," Dean pleads. "I practically fell in my own shit this morning and last week she put a damn laxative in my coffee. Do you know how long it took for me to feel normal after that?"

"And that's why I won't help you get back at her," Sam laughs. "You got yourself into this mess by messing with her. You get yourself out. Maybe call a truce." Sam walks out of the kitchen and see me. He smiles "Morning, YN," he says loud enough for Dean to hear. 

"Morning, Sam," I reply. I turn the corner to see Dean stare at me. I take a deep breath. "Sam has a point," I start to grab a cup and fill it with coffee. "We should come up with some sort of truce. Unless you want to continue doing this forever cause I have many ideas up my sleeve." I sip my coffee as Deans eyes widen. 

"I guess so," He mumbles. "Want to help me with changing the oil in the Impala? You hand is small enough to get it all done smoothly." 

Something in my brain tells me to say no but, "Sure," I set my cup down and follow Dean to the garage. Dean gets things ready as I switch throw on an old shirt I use to help Dean with impala projects. 

"I guess Sammy is right," Dean turns around and slides what I need under the impala. "Truce?" He holds his hand out. I'm hesitant to take his hand. That nagging voice in the back of my head is screaming now. 

"I'll shake your hand once the oil is changed," I sit back and slide under the engine. I reach my hand up and feel something odd. Something that's not supposed to be there. I grab hold of it and yank. Before I could say anything to Dean, it happens. Black oil falls onto my face, I'm super lucky that it isn't hot. 

I quickly pull myself out from under the car and cough and rub my face on my shirt. Once I have my eyes open I see that there is glitter on my hand and shirt and I don't even want to know what my face looks like. I look at Dean who is dying of laughter. 

"That could have been hot, asshole," I walk towards him and push him up on the wall. "And this glitter will take fucking forever to wash out my hair. I could be mistake as a hooker."

Dean smiles again and leans in towards me. "Checkmate," he whispers.

"Whatever," I push away from him and hold my hand out. "You got your last one in. Truce? Otherwise I'll pour coolant into the oil of your dearly beloved car." 

Deans smile doesn't falter, he grabs my hand and shakes it.

"Awesome," I try and pull my hand away but I can't. I look at Dean who's staring at our hands with this 'oh shit' face. "What else did you put that?" I ask.

Dean purses his lips and looks at me. "I may have forgotten that I threw some glue in there."


End file.
